


取精3P

by pijitailai



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 肖战王一博 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pijitailai/pseuds/pijitailai
Summary: 禅师王博和白蛇萧萧、青蛇小盏3P法师x青白蛇设定
Relationships: 王博/萧萧/小盏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	取精3P

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：泰泰乐鸡金  
> 不授权转载，未经允许请勿搬运!!!

禅师打金山寺下来，遇见两只妖精。

姐姐白蛇萧萧，一袭素白轻纱，亭亭玉立、端庄典雅。行了一礼，莞尔浅笑：“拜见大师。”

妹妹青蛇小盏，胸脯鼓胀，婀娜多姿，细弱无骨的水蛇腰扭来晃去。

袅袅行至禅师跟前，她贴着禅师坚硬结实的胸肌，目光挑逗地凑近：“什么大师呀，我看呀，不过是个傻和尚！”

小盏嬉笑。伸出纤纤玉指，逗弄地刮在禅师白净柔软的脸颊中央，戳出一个浅浅小窝：“姐姐你看，他都不敢看我，傻不愣登的。”

禅师眉清目秀，鼻梁侧一粒清苦小痣。身形肃立。手执法杖，右掌立于胸前，目不斜视。哪怕被怀里扭来摆去的软肉撞得歪歪斜斜，也仍不苟言笑，自带一股萧肃气。他只冷眼瞧着不远处的萧萧，静静等着对方交代来意。

萧萧对上他的视线，轻声斥了妹妹一句：“小盏，不可对大师无礼。”又对禅师鞠了一躬：“大师莫怪，我们姐妹二人只是有一事为难，想与大师相商。”

禅师面无表情，缓慢眨了下眼，带些许轻蔑：“何事？”

青蛇被他力量十足的手掌徐徐推开。

小盏撅起了小嘴，耍性子，侧身一扑，锲而不舍地黏上去，胸脯往大师肌肉紧实的胳膊上一挤压，便把那胳膊挤进自己胸前两团小白兔之间。

禅师垂眸瞥她一眼，似是在警告。

可，吃定了男人都对这种调皮又卖乖的小伎俩没有抵抗力，小盏笑弯了眼，露着两颗兔牙，舔唇，撒娇耍赖轻晃他，不肯放手。

萧萧叹着气，去把妹妹拉过来，推到身后。尔后恭敬地伸手示意，朝禅师道：“此处不便，大师这边请。”

禅师沉思片刻，大步流星，领头朝稍僻静处走去，停在一颗树下。

“好了，你可以说了。”

萧萧朝他一颔首：“大师，我们姐妹修炼数百年，一直恪守师尊教诲，从未加害过凡人。反而普行善事，积蓄功德，为的就是早日能有突破。奈何天不遂人缘，修行瓶颈始终无法渡过，长此以往恐有堕入歧途的危险。缘此，我们也是被逼无奈……”

禅师听完，冷淡转过身去：“关我何事？”

萧萧刚要开口解释，小盏忍不住了，唐突冲上去：“听不明白？让你帮个忙！不帮，我们就捣蛋，你这山脚下的平民百姓都别想好过！”

禅师对这威胁面不改色，不屑与小女子做口舌之争，而是直接从手中幻化出紫金钵。

小盏冲动，当即攻上去，却被法器迸发的强劲真气弹开，“啊”地一声，化成一道飞影摔了出去。

萧萧上前两步，按住禅师即将举起法器的胳膊，情急之下喊出了他的俗名：“王博！”

声音掺杂着焦急，萧萧含情脉脉地望着他，黛眉凝聚，有祈求之意。

禅师听了，片刻迟疑。

十五年前，禅师还是修行不久的青涩小沙弥。白蛇幻化人形出来历练。一人一妖，于俗世中相遇，天真烂漫，互相扶持，倾诉衷肠，若说没有交情，定是假话。

王博倏尔双手合十，朗声长吟：“阿弥陀佛，贫僧早已不在尘世之中，已无姓名。施主称呼贫僧法号便好。”

萧萧望着他。是的，这副冷心冷面的模样，早已不是她当初遇见的那个懵懂可爱，还有些怯懦傻气的小少年。她默默垂下面庞，低声啜泣，模样伤感。

王博皱眉。

情势于息瞬间急转。

女妖就是女妖，奸猾狡诈，善玩弄人心。王博不过懈怠一瞬，便被她扬起的水袖中释出的雾气迷了面，头晕眼花，差点栽倒。

极力稳住身形后，他咬牙，恨道：“你做什么？”

萧萧舒眉展颜，仍礼数周全，躬身颔首：“不过是点无伤身体的小法术。听闻您练就童子金身，阳气旺盛非一般人所能比拟，我们姐妹二人只想求得大师相助，互通真气，加速修行。还希望大师莫怪呀……”

小盏从地上爬起来，气得冲上去狠狠将王博推到，压在身下，骑着他怒道：“煞笔秃驴，一点都不知道怜香惜玉吗？看姑奶奶不吸干你！”

说着便粗鲁地去扒他的衣服。

王博中了法术，骨心泛空，使不上力气，反抗不得。但他很清楚，这样的小法术控制不了自己太久。于是咬牙瞪着萧萧，威胁：“就不怕我待会儿恢复过来，杀了你们？”

萧萧微笑，跪了下来，柔荑轻抬，覆上他的裆部，指腹缓缓揉搓。

“别那么凶呀大师，杀生要不得，我们姐妹又没犯什么杀人放火的大罪，您要杀我们，就不怕折损功德？”

王博红着耳根，脖颈青筋直冒，无可奈何地冷哼一声，啐道：“小畜生！两个小畜生！”

小盏扒下他的袈裟，早已迫不及待地趴上他裸露的精壮胸膛上，舔吃着王博粉色的乳头。一抬眼，三眼白妩媚地盯住他，张着红唇伸着粉舌，含糊不清地问：“难道你不喜欢吗？”

那模样淫荡至极，王博看不下去，羞愤地闭上了眼，胯间却因为萧萧风情的抚弄火速支起了帐篷。

“嗯……”他咬紧牙关，低沉闷哼一声。

萧萧的手从他腰间钻进去，直接抓住了他的肉棒，几根手指绵绵不断地依次揉捏王博肿胀的阴茎，安抚茎身上那些暴起的血管。时而抓握，时而旋扭、套弄……

王博呼吸急促，欲望被她挑起，紧张无措地抓住了萧萧的衣襟。萧萧立即点点头，哄小孩一般，“嗯嗯”地低声安慰。又柔情似水地低下头，吻住王博慌张颤抖的唇。

唇面亲密触碰，缠绵辗转了一会儿，啾，她含吮着嘬出一声轻响，笑了笑，摸摸王博的脸颊，抱小动物一般将他搂进怀里。

意识逐渐迷糊，王博半睁着眼，凝视她。

萧萧眼眸清澈，红唇鲜嫩，勾勒着令人如沐春风的笑。美得落落大方，坦坦荡荡。又带着某种母性光辉，令人着迷。

此时，王博的阴茎已经完全硬起。萧萧扒下他的裤子，那巨龙一下子弹了出来，火烧的铁棍一样红，啪地弹在他小腹上。

小盏把王博的两边乳头都吃了一遍，那两粒粉乳肿了起来，一副惨遭蹂躏的惨样，沾着她的口水亮晶晶地闪光。

她低头一看王博的尺寸，吃了一惊，不客气地上手揉了揉，不可思议地抬起头看向脸色涨红的王博，问：“大师，看你清心寡欲的，鸡巴怎么这么大呀？”边揉，她还边凑过去咬他脆弱的耳朵，下流地问：“平时有没有自渎呀？嗯？”

王博瞪他一眼，奋力拍她一巴掌。然而药物作用下，这点力气无法撼动兴头上的小盏。她坏笑，歪头看他羞涩的表情：“怎么？姐姐碰得，我碰不得呀？大师好偏心呐，就喜欢姐姐是不是？”

王博怒道：“孽障，杀了你！”那模样十足激动，脸红脖子粗的。

小盏看了笑得更欢：“大师你好纯情呀！怎么办，你越是这样，我越是兴奋。我还偏要奸你，我还要第一个奸，榨干你！”

她跪坐起来，解下丝绸亵裤，娇哼着含住自己两根手指，吮了吮，眉眼如斯地看向无可奈何的王博。接着，用沾了唾液的手指缓缓从平坦的小腹一路摸下去，揉了揉阴蒂，哼叫几声，将手指缓缓插进那处湿润的泉眼，抽送起来。水水的滑液慢慢分泌出来，浸湿了阴户，她几根手指并用，画着圈涂抹着，用水液润滑，刺激着自己的敏感地带。

“嗯……大师……”潦草地帮王博套弄着，小盏拉开衣服，揉着浑圆硕大的雪乳，娇声喊他：“大师……看看人家嘛……看看小盏好不好？我漂不漂亮……嗯？”

王博闭着眼，横了心不理会她。却忽然感觉脑袋落入一个软软的怀抱。

萧萧揉着他的脸颊，也撩开上衣，衣服垮下半边来，酥胸半露。她侧身把乳尖送到王博嘴边，挨蹭他，嘴里泄出隐隐约约的呻吟，风骚得隐忍克制，别有韵味。

王博下意识咬紧后槽牙，扭头，选择逃开。

萧萧欲求不满，嘟了嘟嘴，强拉着他的手，伸进自己裙底。

那腿缝中间一片湿热，王博有些粗糙的手指被用来细细研磨娇嫩的穴口。

饶是王博心智再坚定，也好似无法控制手指细微的颤动，总会时不时条件反射地勾一下，惹得萧萧气喘连连。

萧萧叉开腿，逮着他的食指，跪坐着吃了进去。扭腰晃臀，发出愉悦的哼叫声。

王博见她眯着眼，艳若桃李，神情痴迷，便盯着入了神。没留意，耸立如钢铁的下身被只狡黠的小手握住旋拧，从顶端挤压出些许透明前液。在肌肤摩擦间黏湿的细响。

小盏勾唇邪笑，盯着他，缓缓匍匐下去，含住那充血的肿胀龟头，吸进嘴里，和着唾液贪婪地吞吐起来。

王博眉头抽搐，抓住了她的头发。小盏的发髻被他扯得松散，长长的乌黑秀发披散下来，凌乱妖媚。

小盏将他尺寸惊人的肉棒深深吞进去，原本纤细的喉咙涨得又红又粗。王博粗暴地抓揉者着她上下耸动的小脑袋，没两个回合，居然主动按住小盏的后脑勺，逼迫她进得更深，龟头破开喉咙，都快插到气管里去了。

小盏心下一惊，慌忙挣开，肉棒一从嘴里拔出来，积蓄的涎液便顺着嘴角流了出来，她用手背一拂，眉心蹙起。凭王博刚才的力气来看，法术很可能就快失效了，她得赶快才行。

不敢再怠慢，她迅速起身挪动，扶着肉棒，在汁水四溢的花穴上试探了下，将龟头嵌进湿软的穴口后，便手撑着王博的腹肌，缓缓坐了下去……

“啊……”小盏兴奋地仰头，发出长长一声满足的感叹。

王博的巨龙骤然被个紧致瓶穴咬进去，过电般的刺激感瞬间传遍了四肢白骸。手指便也紧张地绻缩起来，抠在萧萧的阴蒂上，刺激得后者像受惊的野猫一样夸张地躬起了腰背。

“嗯……”随后，萧萧腰肢一软，横趴在了他胸口上，气喘吁吁。

小盏吃进巨龙后，便缓缓开始扭腰晃臀，起起落落，绯红的花穴含着那物什，被撑开得不像样子，惨兮兮地从交媾缝隙出流出透明的黏液。她咬了咬嘴唇，眼神迷离，只知道快速不停地腾挪自己的小屁股，用王博雄伟的阳具榨取更多刺激快感。

萧萧泄了一次后，缓过神来，缓缓抬起头，眼前是王博俊美的下颌。她往前一挪，顺着他紊乱的气息寻过去，开始温柔缠绵地吻他，舔他，缠他的舌头，吃他的口水。

王博被他吸得没有办法，想推，听见萧萧不快地“嗯”了声，又卸了力气，没推开。

与此同时，小盏还骑在王博的鸡巴上欢腾地吞吐着，娇嗔叫唤。

“大师……大师好棒啊……操到小盏最里面啊……啊……好烫，好烫……撑死我了……大师的鸡巴真乃世间神具！”

小盏一口气坐到底，丰满的臀瓣落在王博的跨上，画圈摇晃着，磨他：“我快不行了……啊……好多真气……好舒服……全身热乎乎的……”

王博被萧萧出神入化的吻技搞得迷迷糊糊，颠三倒四，下身又插着一处极品嫩穴，飘飘欲仙，不知所以。终于忍不住猛地挺胯冲刺起来。

“啊！！！”

数十下深凿猛干后，伴随着小盏一声高亢的失声尖叫，王博后臀收紧，腰胯骤然一挺，体内精华猛烈喷射着如数奉献了出去，被女妖精的贪吃骚逼吞了个干净。

“姐姐……姐姐我好舒服……我……我好像突破了……”小盏呜呜哭着，从王博身上下来，骚逼还流着精液，便一下子扑到萧萧身上。

“嗯嗯……小盏好棒……”萧萧捧着小盏软呼呼的可爱脸颊，怜爱地撩开她鬓边汗湿的发丝，不住夸奖。

小盏仰头望她，眼眶泪盈盈，目光依恋：“姐姐，多亏有你……姐姐最疼小盏了是不是？”

“嗯嗯……”萧萧摸了摸她的脑袋。

小盏猛然疾速凑近，嘴唇压了上来，撒娇地重重吻住她。

萧萧小小诧异了下，表情很快柔和下来，闭上了眼睛，搂住妹妹趴伏着的身躯，安抚地揉了揉小盏的后背。

小盏最喜欢吃姐姐的丁香软舌了，花蜜一样清甜，包容着她，安抚着她，永远对她极致温柔。

她揉着姐姐的一双奶子，挺着胸，摇晃着磨蹭她，嘴边溢着奶气的哼叫。

萧萧安慰着她，忽然想起一旁的王博，正准备将视线移过去，怀里的人却忽然被一股不明力量弹开，飞了出去，摔在三米外。

“小盏！”

萧萧花容失色，焦急起身，却被一根法杖拦住去路。王博赤裸着站在她面前，面色冰冷，正居高临下地瞥着她。

不好，他的法力恢复了。

萧萧自知打不过他，便让小盏快逃。

小盏犹豫不决，不肯先走。被王博一下击晕。

“住手！”萧萧哭着拽住他的裤脚：“有什么就冲我来吧！大师，别伤了她，她还是个孩子！”

王博冷哼一声，扭头看向她。

萧萧被他那凌厉的野兽眼神盯得汗毛竖起，身体仿佛凝固住了一样动弹不得。

锵！

法杖被丢到一旁，滚了出去。

萧萧呆住了，张着嘴有些傻气地抬头望着他。

王博欺身过来，粗鲁地掰开她一条白嫩的大腿，忽然一挺身，猛地肏进她的小穴里。萧萧没有准备，被这凶残的一下弄得倒吸一口凉气，好半天都缓不过来。

然而，不等她适应，王博便攻势猛烈，咬牙道：“妖孽，你今天便要付出惨痛代价！”


End file.
